


A Promise

by poppyfields13



Series: The Right Decision [3]
Category: American Idol RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Crack Pairing, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn With Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and David decide they’re ready to lose their virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> The characters within are only based on real people, this is purely fiction and I am not implying events within to be occurrences in real life.

They’ve been together for six months. But, of course, David is absolutely not counting _at all_. He really never thought he could feel this way. But, he’s so totally (hopeless) head over heals in love with Joe Jonas he can’t even describe it. Not without sounding completely corny and lame, anyway.

And, the best part about it is that Joe loves him back. David can’t believe how lucky he is.

After hours and hours of discussion and… err, a few close calls, they’ve decided they are ready to take their relationship to “the next level.” That’s what Joe calls it. It means they’re going to _have sex_. Lose their virginity.

They haven’t _really_ done anything sexual together besides kissing (which David isn’t sure actually counts as sexual) and some, uhm, grinding… and, like, touching through their clothes…

Okay, maybe they have gone further than they intended a few times but they’ve always managed to stop before they go _too_ far. They still haven’t been naked in front of each other. It’s like, when they finally do, it has to be really special.

And they think, now, they’re ready. David’s pretty dang nervous about it, but he’s also pretty excited about it, too.

In fact, it was Joe who was more hesitant about the whole thing than David was, when the topic first came up. Despite, well, the fact that he’s gay, he still takes the promise ring thing pretty seriously. He knows he won’t be getting married anytime time soon, though, and he says that what he has with David transcends that anyway.

So, they decided it was time. Joe said he would look up information about it so they would do it right. David blushed at that because, even though he _really_ wants it, it’s still kind of embarrassing.

When David has a couple of days off, he tells his dad that, instead of going back to Utah, he wants to stay with Joe. His dad stares at him with shock and surprise and a little bit of disapproval but David pretends he doesn’t notice until his dad says “fine” rather shortly and leaves the room. David feels kind of guilty after that, like maybe he should go home instead of hanging around LA with his “friend.”

But he’s eighteen now (thank goodness, now he doesn’t have to worry about Joe committing a felony or anything) and he doesn’t need his dad’s _permission_ , and it’s not like he goes gallivanting around the LA clubs; he’s just going to stay at home with Joe, although maybe that’s his dad’s problem.

He doesn’t change his mind, though, because he _is_ a teenage boy. There’s no way he’s giving up this opportunity to, you know, have sex. So, he feels bad, for like, a minute. Then he thinks about Joe… naked. And yeah, uhm.

When he arrives at Joe’s, at nine in the evening, he barely manages a wave to his dad before he’s running up the driveway. Joe meets him at the door and it’s _so hard_ not to fling himself at the older boy and tackle him to the ground and kiss him senseless.

But, when they’re in the hallway with the door closed, Joe wraps him in a hug and David is thankful that Joe is such an affectionate person because, even when he mauls David at any given opportunity, if Nick or someone were to catch them, they would think it was normal.

They run upstairs and when they’re in the privacy of Joe’s room (and the door locked – Joe tells him everyone has gone out but he’s not sure when they’ll be back), David really does tackle the boy onto the bed and kiss him senseless. And he’s very good at it. When he pulls away Joe just looks up at him with a goofy grin.

David kisses him again. “You’re sooo cute!”

Joe laughs “Me? Cute? No way… I’m hot! … _you’re_ cute,” he sings. David rolls his eyes and then rolls off of him. “Aww, come back!” Joe whines.

Instead, David asks him if he looked up ‘the stuff’ on the internet as he kicks off his shoes.

Joe’s face turns serious. “Ah, yeah, I did. And I got the things we need, too.”

David gulps. This might be more complicated than he thought. “Things?”

“Lube. Condoms.”

“Oh.” His cheeks turn pink.

Joe gets up and lifts the side of his mattress a little, sticking his hand underneath and pulling out some folded pieces of paper.

David takes his sweater off. He’s not sure if it’s the central heating or something else, but he’s suddenly feeling way too warm.

Joe climbs back on to the bed and sits really close to David; their arms and legs pressed together, side by side. He opens the paper and then stammers, “Uhm… here.” He hands it over without looking David in the eye. David takes it with shaking hands.

“Oh my gosh!” He was _not_ prepared for those pictures. “Wow.”

“Yeah…” Joe says.

“Hmmm,” David says thoughtfully after giving the papers a good browse through, “Uhm, I suppose we need to decide who is going to… do what.”

Joe’s eyes widen. “You decide.”

“Me?” David asks incredulously.

“Yeah, I don’t mind.”

“Come on. You must have a preference.”

“I don’t. Really. What’s _your_ preference?”

David looks away. “Well…”

Joe grabs hold of his hand. “You can tell me.”

David looks back and he knows that whatever he wants, there’s no way Joe will reject him, so he just says it. “I kinda want to, uhm, you know,” he gestures to Joe with his hand but Joe just looks confused. “I want to, err, do it? To you.”

“Oh!” Joe looks a little surprised, then he grins mischievously. “Really?”

“Yes! Oh my gosh, why is that unexpected?”

“No, it isn’t. I mean. I don’t know. But I’m totally cool with it.”

“Really?” David looks at him with big hopeful eyes.

“Really,” Joe says with decisiveness and a grin.

Then they start kissing again. David ends up on top of Joe; their lips are pink and swollen and they have their hands up each other’s shirts.

David’s fingers brush across Joe’s nipple and the older boy keens into the touch. He stares up at David with lidded, sultry eyes and David shivers. He’s seen Joe aroused before but this is something different. Joe wants him, is begging David with his deep, dark eyes.

David slowly moves his hand down Joe’s chest, down his stomach, and shakily down the inside of Joe’s jeans. Joe chokes out a shocked noise that, while sounding a little apprehensive, also exudes want. He bucks his hips up. David pushes his hand further down, over the coarse hair and presses down on Joe’s confined erection. Joe whimpers and bucks his hips up again.

David pulls his hand out, slightly shocked, as well, that he really just touched Joe there, without any clothing between. Joe’s eyes pop open as he makes a whining noise in protest. David smiles down and kisses his lips and, when Joe feels David undo his belt and jeans, his eyes close again and kisses David back enthusiastically.

David pulls back again and leans back on his knees, grabbing the bottom of Joe’s jeans and tugging on them. Joe lifts his hips up to make it easier, but it still takes David a while to get them off. _Dang skinny jeans._ Finally, they are flung unceremoniously across the room and David comes back for the underwear. This time he hesitates because, whoa, he’s about to see Joe naked. He’s fantasised about this _a lot_ and now it’s finally happening. He looks at Joe and Joe is watching him. The older boy gives David an encouraging nod and then David is sliding down the underwear as well.

David has to agree with Joe about him being hot. His body is… amazing. David feels faintly jealous and a bit embarrassed about his own body, but then he watches as Joe’s erection grows under David’s gaze and all that other stuff just leaves his mind completely.

Joe sits up and reaches to the hem of David’s t-shirt and quickly lifts it up and over his head. It’s then that David sees the flush in Joes cheeks and he realises the other boy is probably feeling unfairly exposed. David leans back on the mattress and quickly slips out of his jeans and underwear. He bounces on the bed a little and the two of them giggle nervously.

David discards the clothing by throwing it in the general direction of Joe’s jeans and sits back. He really wants to cover himself, but he knows that’s not really fair since he just got an eyeful of Joe’s naked body. He keeps his arms awkwardly at his sides as Joe’s gaze rakes over him. Then Joe’s hands reach out and he starts pushing them up David’s thighs. David watches as Joe stares at the union of their skin, a look of awe on his face.

David grabs one of Joe’s wrists to stop him from going any further up. Joe looks up, confused, and David lunges at the older boy again, lying on top of him and seizing his lips. David thrusts his hips into Joe’s and they both groan uninhibitedly as their cocks rub together.

“Uh, David,” Joe moans. “I can’t… The stuff. Get the stuff. In the bottom drawer…”

Reluctantly, David pulls back and crawls over to the edge of the bed. He opens the bottom drawer of Joe’s bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube and some condoms. His stomach flips at what they mean. He turns around and gives Joe a reassuring smile.

He positions himself between Joes legs, which are spread open. “So uhm…”

“Uh, um, just start with one finger…”

“Right.” David squirts a generous amount over his index finger. He looks up at Joe, “Um, can you open your legs a bit more? Um, please?”

“Oh, okay.” Joe bends his legs more and lifts them so that his knees are pointing towards his chest. He’s leaning on his elbows so that he can watch what David is doing. And his cheeks are flushed adorably.

“Okay… are you sure?” David asks.

Joe smiles despite the fact he is clearly nervous. “Of course I’m sure.”

“Just thought I’d ask.”

“Are _you_ sure?”

David stares at Joe’s, now-worried face and thinks that he loves him _so_ much. “Definitely.” He looks down and very gently places his slippery finger at Joe’s entrance. Joe flinches a little, but doesn’t say anything and when David looks up he sees his boyfriend’s eyes are fixed curiously on David’s hand.

David twitches his finger and begins a slow massage. “Feel okay?” he asks anxiously.

“Yeah. It feels good.”

“Really?”

Joe nods his head and quietly chuckles. “Mhmm. Kinda weird… but nice. Keep going.”

David increases the pressure ever so slightly and he watches as Joe’s eyes close, and the boy drops his arms to his side and his head to the pillow, relaxing, melting to David’s touch.

When Joe begins a low moan David risks pushing the very tip of his finger into him. Joe freezes. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Just… go slow, okay?”

“I will,” David says reassuringly. Millimetre by millimetre he pushes his finger into Joe. It’s extremely tight and he keeps asking Joe if he’s hurting him but the older boy assures him that he is not. Eventually he can feel the muscles clutching at his finger loosen slightly. When he’s all the way in, he stills. He stares down at his hand, his finger _inside_ Joe, a visual representation of how close he feels to him.

Joe lifts his head up from the pillow and smiles at him and David has to hold back tears. “I love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Joe says. He reaches his hand down and David grasps it with his free one. Still holding Joe’s hand, David looks back to the hand between his legs. Tentatively, he begins to pull out, but before he makes it all the way out, he pushes back in again. He continues to do this and, spurred on by Joe’s grunting, he moves his finger faster.

“Oh god, David! That feels so awesome. Keep doing that… Please… yeah…”

David is crouched right down to watch his hand work and, as he continues to stare intently at what he’s doing, he realises how close he is to Joe’s cock. He stares at it wonderingly and he leans up so that he’s hovering right above it and then he hears Joe whisper, “Please.”

He glances up and Joe’s watching him with anticipation. He hadn’t really considered this, and doesn’t have much of an idea of what to do, but it seems only natural. And it isn’t like either of them have anything to compare to so he can’t really do it _wrong_ or anything. So, he just goes for it.

He starts out tentatively, slowly licking a stripe up the underside of Joe’s length. He’s cautious at first, not wanting to do anything that doesn’t feel good. Joe gasps and bucks his hips up and David licks him again, this time wriggling his tongue around a bit. He continues this dance up and down, enjoying this feeling of power he has and enjoying the whining noises Joe is making.

On his next journey back up he decides to go further and he licks over the tip. Joe’s moans become louder and David likes it so much he puts his whole mouth around him and sucks.

“Oh… wow,” Joe whimpers and David does it again, moving his mouth up and down. Then his finger hits something and Joe arches off the bed. “Ahh-uh!”

David pulls his finger back and his mouth away. “Sorry! Did I hurt you?” he asks worriedly.

“No! It was… amazing!” Joe pants. “Do it again! Please, do it again.”

David is intrigued and pushes his finger further in again and proceeds to hit the spot repeatedly with the tip of his finger.

“More!” Joe demands.

David slowly pulls his finger out. “Uhm, you want another one?” he asks, just to make sure.

“Yes! Oh my gosh, yes. So bad. Give it to me.”

David gulps and tries to ignore how painfully hard he is now. He slicks his middle finger with lube and places them back at Joe’s entrance. Very, very slowly he begins the journey back in.

“Yeah, yeah,” Joe chants as David’s fingers get closer to their goal. The older boy is wriggling around, throwing his head back and forth. His eyes are squeezed closed, his mouth open and panting.

David wants so much to just thrust his fingers right in and make Joe _moan_ for him again but he’s too scared to because he really doesn’t want to hurt him. He wants to make it as enjoyable for Joe as possible.

But just then, Joe pushes down on David’s hand and his fingers are enveloped to the hilt. Joe’s eyes spring open and he looks down at David in surprise, as if he hadn’t even realised he had done that.

Then he throws his head back again and pushes down harder, urging David to find that spot again. “Oh, do it,” he whimpers.

David moves his fingers and knows when he finds what he’s looking for due to Joe’s wail of approval. “Yeah! Right there. Oh yes!”

David pulls his fingers back and then thrusts right in, hitting the spot harder. Joe is clutching at the bedspread, his hips surging into David’s touch. David quickly finds a rhythm and when he does his focus is lead back to Joe’s leaking cock. Without another thought he leans down and takes Joe back into his mouth, sucking away the pooling liquid.

Joe’s head lifts off the bed and then flops back down and goes back to being thrown from one side to the other.

Then suddenly Joe is saying “Oh no, David, I’m… aaah!” And David can feel Joe’s body tensing underneath him, but he’s frozen in amazement at what’s happening and then Joe’s squirting into his mouth and he still can’t pull away, he just swallows it because it’s all he can do. And, actually, it doesn’t even taste bad or anything. He kinda likes it.

When it’s over, he reluctantly releases Joe from his mouth. He’d never really considered how much he would like doing that, but he’s already thinking about when he can do it again.

He crawls up the bed to where Joe is sprawled and Joe grabs his arm and pulls him up faster so that he sort of lands on top of him. Joe is panting heavily and his eyes are partly closed, but he pushes David over onto his back and David lets him, anticipation taking over.

Joe wriggles down his body and then David feels a delicious wet heat around his length. He thrusts his hips up and Joe’s mouth forms a perfect O for him to thrust into and he knows maybe he shouldn’t be doing it this way because he’s not really letting Joe have any control the way David had control over him, but Joe’s letting him do it and he’s almost at the edge now, too far gone to think about it.

“Oh!” he says in surprise as he comes.

When Joe crawls back up to kiss him, he knows Joe swallowed as well because he can taste it and he discovers he likes that as well.

Joe collapses, his body draped over David’s and they lay, sated, in silence for a long time. David is just wondering if Joe has fallen asleep when the older boy rolls off him and onto his side. He feels Joe lift his hand up and start caressing his chest, his neck, his face. He turns to look at him.

“Uhm…” David says.

“What?” Joe asks.

“Does that count?”

“Count as what?”

“Losing our virginity?”

Joe looks thoughtful. “I don’t think so...”

“So, you mean… we could have been doing that this whole time?”

Joe bursts out laughing. “I guess so.”

David laughs, too. “I think I probably wouldn’t have been ready to do that before now anyway. I think I would consider it as at least partly losing my virginity.”

David turns onto his side as well and snuggles up to Joe, resting his head on the tanned chest.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen. Like that. Sorry,” Joe says shifting uncomfortably.

David giggles. “I don’t think… we probably wouldn’t have lasted doing the whole thing anyway. And we’ve got the whole day to ourselves tomorrow, so…”

Joe grins slyly. “You’re right! Tomorrow, we can take as much time as we need.”

“Exactly,” David mumbles, feeling sleep approaching. “I love you.”

“Me too. Night.” Joe reaches over to the light switch and plunges them into comforting darkness.

♥

David wakes up pretty early. He leans over Joe to look at the clock. 7.26. As slowly as possible, he extracts himself from Joe’s embrace and tiptoes over to the bathroom that’s attached to Joe’s room. After he’s relieved himself, he decides to take a shower. He’s still naked, so he just steps into the stall and turns it on.

With the water pounding down and his eyes closed, he does not hear Joe enter the bathroom, or see the older boy watching him wash his body, including his _private_ – or not so private anymore – area.

He literally jumps when Joe opens the shower door and yells “Boo!”

“Aghhhh! Oh my gosh! _Joe_!”

Joe cackles and raises his eyebrow suggestively. “Do you want a hand?”

David doesn’t know what to say, just watches as Joe’s naked body steps into the stream of water. He can’t keep his eyes off Joe and he can’t help that he’s getting really turned on.

Joe smirks and pulls David’s body close. David gasps at the contact his stiffening cock makes with Joe’s equally aroused one. Joe captures David’s lips in a kiss as his hand drifts down and closes around David’s length.

David whimpers and lifts a shaky hand to Joe’s cock. He lets Joe’s tongue slip into his mouth; he’s so focused on the kissing and trying to keep his hand moving that he doesn’t notice that Joe has backed him up against the wall.

Joe pulls his lips away and rests his forehead against David’s. “You’re so amazing,” he pants out.

David wants to tell Joe he’s the amazing one, but, just then Joe swipes his thumb over the tip of David’s cock and all he can say is “mmm.”

“The way you made me… It felt so good. I can’t wait till you… you make love to me. I want it so bad.”

David groans. He never knew Joe could talk like this and it’s driving him crazy. “I wanna… make you feel good,” David whispers. Both of their hands speed up. And he watches Joe stare down between them in concentration, tugging David, trying to make him feel good, to make him come.

It’s definitely working, too, because David can feel it building. “Almost,” he whispers. “Yes, ooh, almost… almost!” And he explodes over Joe’s hand and their stomachs.

Joe kisses him. “You’re so hot,” he growls.

David’s hand instantly picks back up and it’s not long after that Joe is coming, too. He collapses into David, his body weak and David wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on Joe’s shoulder.

When they have both caught their breath, they start washing their bodies. Joe takes forever washing and conditioning his hair, but David doesn’t mind because he just likes staring at Joe naked.

He does mind, however, when Joe shoves shampoo foam in his face and laughs hysterically.

“Not funny,” David says as he spits soap from his mouth. He gets out of the shower and sticks his tongue out at the older boy. Joe hastens to rinse his hair so he can follow David out.

When he comes out of the bathroom, David is dressed in Joe’s favourite sweatpants and one of his favourite t-shirts. He gives Joe a look daring him to complain. Joe gives him a shrug of surrender and puts on some different clothes.

Just then, David’s stomach growls. He gives Joe an embarrassed look and Joe laughs, jumping onto the bed where David is sitting right in the middle, his back leaning against the wall.

“Hungry?” he asks, with a raised eyebrow. Without waiting for an answer, he grabs David’s hand and drags him to the door and then down the stairs.

It’s still pretty early and they are the only ones up, so they take over the kitchen to cook pancakes. David does most of the work and, although he’s not a _great_ cook, at least he doesn’t burn everything like Joe does.

Joe’s idea of helping consists of hovering around David, getting in the way, and poking at the pancakes with a spatula, trying to make them hurry up.

They put the leftover batter in the fridge for anyone else who wants it and take their plates back up to Joe’s room. They sit on Joe’s bed to eat and are soon in hysterics due to Joe’s bad habit of playing with his food. He nibbles around the edges of the pancakes making them into ‘faces’. “And this is Ryan Seacrest.”

Joe ends up hardly eating any of his food and has soon discarded his plate to the bedside table and just sits watching David eat. David swallows a mouthful of pancake and asks him if he’s okay.

Joe scoots forward and places a soft kiss to David’s lips. “I will be soon.” He pulls David’s plate from his hands and David lets go, only slightly reluctantly. “Mmm, you taste maple-y.”

He quickly puts David’s plate beside his own and then turns back to kiss David with a little more passion. He leans over him, forcing David onto his back. David lies down with his leg awkwardly bent back. “Ow, my leg,” he says.

Joe laughs and hooks his hand under David’s knee, straightening the leg out. He then moves his hand to David’s crotch and rubs him as he deepens the kiss. When he releases David’s tongue and lips, his mouth moves to David’s ear and he whispers, “I want you inside of me.”

David blushes and the want between his legs strengthens considerably. Joe reaches to the hem of David’s shirt and he pulls it up and over the younger boy’s head. Then, he tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants. David lifts his hips and Joe slips them down. “David! My favourite pants and you’re not wearing underwear!”

“I just had a shower!” David says defensively. “I’m clean.”

Joe throws his head back and laughs. He then leans back and pulls the pants right off. When he comes back, his mouth goes directly to David’s throat and he starts to kiss and suck enthusiastically. “I love you,” he whispers.

David groans in response, because it feels good, and to let Joe know he heard him and he feels the same way. Joe’s tongue starts to travel over David’s chest and then laps at his right nipple. David’s whimpering get louder, his body inexorably reacting.

But, when Joe’s tongue starts to travel further down, David stops him. On the one hand, he still feels kind of bad for basically _doing it_ to Joe’s face the night before and so he _wants_ to let Joe do whatever he wants to David. On the other hand, though, he’s already extremely hard and doesn’t want everything to be over too soon because, at the rate they’re going, they will _never_ get around to the actual, you know, doing it.

Joe looks up at him, surprised, and David hopes he hasn’t offended him. He smiles reassuringly, “I want to make you feel good.” He sits up and instructs Joe to lie on his back. He then removes Joe’s pants, shirt and boxers.

He reaches over to the drawer again and finds the condoms and lube they had used the night before. He’s kind of surprised at how confident he feels now. He is by no means is a master at this, but he knows in his heart that, with Joe, none of this could ever be bad.

Joe hooks his hands behind his knees and pulls his legs back to give David better access. He then gives David a rather embarrassed look for being so eager. David rubs a hand over his shin lovingly.

He squirts lube on his finger and places it at Joe’s entrance, not pausing before he starts the gentle massage. He looks up to Joe’s face and the older boy instantly closes his eyes to focus on David’s touch. He is very quietly panting, but David can hear it.

David ever so slightly pushes the tip of his finger up and when Joe makes no sound of protest he begins the slow push inside of him.

It doesn’t take as long for Joe to relax around his finger this time, David guesses because he knows what to expect now. They are both very quiet as David prepares him. It’s a serious feeling that is hovering around them, but not unpleasant.

When David begins to push in this third finger, Joe breaks the silence. “Agh.”

David instantly stills, “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. It just…”

“What?” David asks worriedly.

“I don’t know. It’s hard to explain… David?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll let me do this to you, too, right? One day? I mean…”

“Of course,” David says. “I trust you.”

Joe smiles. “I trust you more than anyone. Keep going.”

Very slowly, David resumes his ministrations. It takes twice as long to get the third finger in as it did for the first two. But, once it is all the way in, Joe is hard and panting and bucking.

David rubs his free hand over Joe’s stomach, “Joe?”

Joe opens his eyes and they are dark with arousal. “Mmm?”

“Which… way are we gonna…?” David mumbles. They are finally at the point. After this there is no return.

“Can we please stay like this?” Joe says huskily.

“Of course.”

He slowly pulls his fingers out and reaches for the condoms beside him. He accidentally rips the first one he opens on the foil and quickly discards it, hoping Joe hasn’t noticed. He’s silently thankful he grabbed a handful of them.

His hands have started to shake a little and he has to roll it on very slowly, which is torturous to his throbbing erection.

He rests his hand between Joe’s legs again, intending to check that he’s absolutely certain Joe is ready but when his finger touches Joe’s entrance the other boy flinches. “Please, just… fuck me!” he wheezes.

Joe isn’t as opposed to cussing as David, but it’s still very rare when he does. This shocks David into complying immediately. Joe grabs a pillow from near his head and slips it underneath his hips. He widens his legs.

David squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hand once more and spreads it over his length, then he positions himself at Joe’s entrance, guiding himself with his right hand, leaning heavily on his left arm.

He keeps his eyes on Joe’s as he pushes in and the older boy holds his gaze despite his obvious discomfort. A wave of emotion spreads through David as the head of his cock is encased inside Joe’s body. Pleasure, anxiety, pride – strangely, and love.

Soon, he is sucked all the way in and, when he looks down at Joe, he smiles. Joe reaches up and runs a hand through David’s hair. “I guess we’re not virgins any more,” he whispers.

“No,” David says. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Joe replies. “You?”

“Good. Really good. Are you… ready?”

“Yes.” Joe’s eyes are open, big and honest.

Tentatively, David gives a small thrust. Joe grabs onto David’s arms and closes his eyes. David thrusts again.

It feels really good. Unbelievably good. Like nothing he’s ever felt before. But he won’t let himself go too fast, for Joe. So, as painful as it may be, though it’s sort of a good kind of pain, he very slowly pushes in and then pulls back out.

When Joe makes a grunt of approval, and pushes down ever so slightly, David allows himself to go just a little bit faster.

It continues this way, David’s thrusting getting harder, and he pushes as deep as he can go, with Joe panting and grunting until, suddenly, Joe lets out a yelp. “Ow!”

David freezes, mortified at what he has possibly done. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

Joe stares up at him and he seems to be thinking about his response. He pushes down a bit, cautiously. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

“But you said ‘ow’!”

“Sorry. It wasn’t that bad. I’m okay, honestly, that bit just hurt a little, but I’m okay now. I swear. Keep going.”

David gives him a nervous look but starts up again, slowly. He thinks maybe it was a good thing because he had been getting very close to the edge and he didn’t want to finish before Joe did. But he’s still extremely anxious because Joe keeps making these ‘ooh’ ‘aah’ noises and David can’t tell if he’s in pain, or they’re grunts of pleasure. Maybe it’s both.

He doesn’t tell David to stop though and David knows Joe would say something if he really had to, so David just trusts that it’s okay. When their pace has picked back up, David watches with hungry eyes as Joe reaches down and starts stroking himself.

His groaning is definitely in pleasure now and he whispers ‘I’m close.’ David can feel his own orgasm approaching as well. He bends Joe right back, his arms pressing down and holding Joe’s legs in place. He thrusts into him faster and when he sees Joe’s hand speeding up he turns his attention to Joe’s face, although he has difficulty dragging his eyes away from that sight, he wants to see the look on Joe’s face when he comes.

He can feel the flurry of Joe’s pumping fist, hear the high pitched whining and he sees Joe’s face contort. “Yes, yeah… oooh!” Joe says as his body tightens around David. David only vaguely feels the wet spurts between them, spraying his stomach, because he is thrusting desperately into Joe, trying, _needing_ to come. And then he does.

It feels so much more intense than the orgasms he had with Joe before, not that those weren’t amazing, but _this_ … David’s scared he might actually be dying. And it lasts longer, too, and when he’s finally finished he just has to collapse on top of Joe’s body because he is so completely spent.

When he feels he can finally move, he realises his face is right at the base of Joe’s neck and he starts placing small loving kisses over the supple skin. Joe’s hand lazily massages David’s scalp and then all the way down his back and up again. David turns his head so the side of his face is pressed to Joe’s chest. He sees Joe’s hand lying across his torso, ring shining.

David pushes himself up and stares down into Joe’s eyes. “You’re going to still have to wear that ring, you know,” he says.

Joe looks down and examines the silver band, then he smiles and takes David’s hand. “Well, it still means a promise to me.”

“It does?”

“Yeah. I promise to love you forever.”

“Oh my gosh.” Even though it is _so_ corny, David blushes furiously. To be perfectly honest, he doesn’t care how corny it is, as long as it’s true.

“It’s true,” Joe says. He leans up and captures David’s lips with his own.

David believes him.


End file.
